¿Potter Enamorado?
by ItaGranger
Summary: Harry se pregunta cómo Lily y James, se enamoraron. Acá está la respuesta todo. ¿Cambiará James?
1. Chapter 1

**Who is Lily Evans?**

Era tarde, corrían y corrían hasta llegar al andén 9 y tres cuartos. Dos jóvenes uno de pelo negro exageradamente desordenado y con lentes que cubrían unos lindos ojos marrones; él otro cabello parecido al de su compañero pero un poco más largo y menos desordenado daban comienzo a unas lindas facciones. Ese era Sirius Black

Evans- dijo el joven de lentes

Potter, que he hecho yo, para merecer esto- dice un linda pelirroja con ojos de un vivo color verde, facciones finas y de contextura delgada.

Lástima que para mí si sea un honor verte- dijo el joven con cara que denotaba tristeza y a la vez resignación.

Una y otra vez James Potter se preguntaba si lograría conquistar a la pelirroja, aquella pelirroja a ratos esquiva y que le hacía sentir tantas cosas desde el primer momento que la vio, aunque no dudaba que ella supiese sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues varias veces había sido más bien obvio; pero durante este año tenía pronosticado repetírselo cuantas veces fuese necesario, había cambiado para ella. Ya no era más el inmaduro que en algún momento fue, ella...Lily Evans había sido la causante de aquel cambio de actitud.

Bueno Potter, no dispongo del mismo tiempo que tu, así que necesito encontrar a Lupin, debemos ir a compartimiento de Prefecto- dijo Lily con voz segura

Lily, era una alumna destacadísima en Hogwarts, había logrado el puesto de prefecta en quinto año junto a Remus Lupin, éste último amigo y parte de los Merodeadores. Ella era lo contrario al grupo formado por Black, Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew, junto a sus dos mejores amigas Susan y Arabella no sólo tenían intereses diferentes si no que en el momento en que los Merodeadores preparaban sus nuevas travesuras, ella dedicaba aquel valioso tiempo a estudiar y a sus labores de Prefecta, sin embargo la pelirroja en secreto siempre había sentido una extraña atracción por Potter, quizás el ser muy diferente a ella lo hacía interesante, pero aquellos sentimientos era rápidamente dispersados por unos diferentes uno casi de odio, ese individuo la había hecho muchas veces pasar las mayores rabias de su vida.

Remus, te estaba buscando vamos?- pregunta Lily.

Entre Remus y Lily había una especie de amistad, él era muy diferente asus amigos, tímido y no tenía fans club a diferencia del caso particular de Black y Potter que ambos revolucionaban a la tribuna femenina de Hogwarts, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviese admiradoras las tenía pero más en secreto.

James, Sirius y Pettigrew que al más leve vistazo de sus amigos corrió hacía a ellos, llevaban minutos buscando un compartimiento vacío a raíz de su "mala suerte" debieron sentarse junto a Susan y Arabella, las amigas de Lily.

Has notado Sus, el olor a podrido que se respira en este compartimiento-dijo de entrada de Bella

Gracias Figg, por tu recibimiento, me siento halagado-dijo Sirius

Créeme que es lo mínimo que te mereces Black- respondió casi al instante

No no no no peleas de nuevo acá no, si tuviese la autoridad de Lily, no se que les harías

Antes Aquel comentario James, que parecía extrañamente callado después de la conversación con Lily volvió a la realidad

¿Qué pasa con Evans?

Prongs omite tus comentarios por favor. Bueno, Fig., Mach para sus auto-torturas, no moveremos nuestras hermosas esculturas que tenemos por cuerpos de aquí-dijo Sirius con aire jactoso

El viaje pasó de pela a pelea. Arabella y Sirius pelaban hasta por el carro de las golosinas y más de alguna vez Susan les dijo que no parecían de Séptimo año si no de Primero; ni siquiera la llega de Lily para hacer la ronda y para decirles que se pusieran sus túnicas hizo que estos personajes pararan de regañarse si no que solamente consiguió una mirada encubierta de James junto con una mirada de "yo quisiera estar en tu lugar" hacía su amigo Lupin

Los de primero por aquí-se escuchaba la voz de Lily desde lejos, mientras Pettigrew, Susan, Sirius, Arabella y James tomaban un carruaje.

La ceremonia de selección pasó en completa tranquilidad a no ser que Danielle Fulbotti seleccionada para la casa de Slyhterin, diera directo en el suelo después de una rara maniobra hasta el taburete y una risa aún más extraña de Sirius que llevaba su varita en la mano y cubierta.

Bienvenidos alumnos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, las indicaciones serán dadas después del banquete, veo caras de angustias así que os dejo con su comida-dijo alegremente el Profesor Dumbledore.

Terminado el banquete, volvió la vista hacía las expectantes caras de sus alumnos y dijo:

Como os dije anteriormente y les vuelvo a repetir Bienvenidos a este nuevo año y junto con recordarles que el Bosque esta prohibido independiente que algunos alumnos lo reconozcan como su segundo hogar- con esto miró directamente a la cara de los Merodeadores- también quiero indicarles el nombre de los nuevos Premios Anuales...Un gran aplauso por favor para la Señorita Lily Evans y...


	2. Sólo en mis sueños

Capítulo 2 "Sólo en mis sueños"

Un gran aplauso por favor para la Señorita Lily Evans y el Señor James Potter. Todo el Gran comedor caía repentinamente en un gran silencio, nadie se esperaba el último nombramiento, pero Sirius saliendo del silencio sepulcral comenzó a aplaudir seguido de un grupo de niñas que miraban con claras caras de envidia a la pelirroja, pero esta última no les dirigió la mirada sabía de antemano que era el fans club de James; la mesa de Gryffindor prorrumpió en aplauso, era realmente importante que los dos Premios Anuales fuesen de la misma casa.

Dumbledore prosiguió: Bueno sus obligaciones irán apareciendo conforme pasen los días, por ahora solo les informo que tendrán una sala común aparte junto con dormitorios, por lo que sus cosas ya están ubicados en tal lugar, pero para su menor preocupación pueden seguir acudiendo a la sala común de su casa.

Terminado el discurso, Lily quien aún no salía de su ensimismamiento tuvo que acudir literalmente obligada por Lupin a la entrada del Gran Comedor y así llevar a los estudiantes de Gryffindor a la torre. Por su parte James no sabía si saltar o gritar, iba a tener a Lily cerca todos los días y lo que era más increíble en las noches, aunque el pensaba que ya la tenía por lo menos en sus sueños la pelirroja acudía frecuentemente.

Esa noche Gryffindor festejó el nombramiento de los dos Premios Anuales, los Merodeadores se mantuvieron durante toda la celebración ocupados, con ellos tenían a su fans club, un grupo de más de 20 chicas desde segundo a séptimo, y ahora eran la nueva integrantes de primero que amenazaban con unirse. Sin embargo James quería irse, sólo quería estar con Lily

Lily...quiero decir Evans vienes?- dijo James

Potter, no estás disfrutando la compañía de tus fans- respondió Lily

Vas?- contestó

mmm... vamos, estoy cansada- comentó la pelirroja en tono resignado

Después de despedirse de sus amigos y bajo la atenta mirada de Sirius quien antes de dejar de que James se fuese le dijo:

Tienes claro que esta es tu oportunidad, para demostrarle cuanto has cambiado Prongs-

Lo se Padfoot, cuídate nos vemos mañana- contestó James con una sonrisa que salió de forma natural

"Mobilarbus", dijo Lily al llegar a un retrato de una señoras vestidas en trajes antiguos y que hablaban animadamente

Felicitaciones, queridos, adelante

Al entrar James se sentó en un sofá de color rojo sangre , ubicado a un costado de una hermosa mesa de Pino Oregón, iluminada sólo por la chimenea de crepitante fuego.

Bueno Potter hasta mañana- dijo Lily mientras se disponía a subir las escaleras

Has sentido alguna vez ganas de querer decir una vez por todas, todo peor todo lo que sientes por alguien, has sentido laguna vez amor de verdad? Evans, has soñado todos los días con esa persona a sabiendas que ella nunca estará contigo- finalizó James

Lily se dio vuelta cuidadosamente, no sabía por qué pero esas palabras le habían producido un extraño cosquilleo, estaba sintiendo algo por Potter?


	3. El Comienzo de entenderte

Capítulo 3: "El comienzo de entenderte"

Creo Potter que no lo he sentido, pero dudo que un ser tan insensible como tu si lo haya hecho , o te has enamorado de alguna de tu club de fans?-respondió Lily aunque al momento de hablar sintió una punzada en su interior, en realidad no era lo que quería decir pero un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de ella y prosiguió

Bueno, muchos delirios en un mismo día, me voy a dormir antes que te declares al calamar gigante- esto último lo dijo ya subiendo las escaleras hacía su habitación.

James, no sabía que decir, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una persona, más bien nunca había sentido algo parecido al amor por una persona y por primera vez en toda su vida una mujer lo rechazaba aunque le hería su orgullo, le daba pena pero era capaz de hacer todo por esa pelirroja.

Los primeros rayos de luz, se filtraban por la ventana que daba al dormitorio de Lily, ella rápidamente abrió sus ojos, si era como lo pensaba James todavía se encontraba durmiendo y era su deber despertarla aunque en su mente existiese un extraño deseo por saber que cara tenía mientras dormía, este deseo fue rápidamente desplazado...ella Lily Evans no podía sentir ni el más mínimo cariño por semejante persona, engreído, egocéntrico, inmaduro e incapaz de querer a alguien.

Se levantó y sólo en algunos minutos ya estaba lista y dispuesta para bajar las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de premios anuales, al llegar allá como era de esperarse, James no estaba, por lo que se dispuso a subir corriendo las escaleras derechas que conducían al dormitorio de él, lentamente, como quien cree poder despertar a alguien sumamente frágil, abrió la puerta y en la cama que estaba a un costado de la ventana en la misma ubicación que la de ella en el otro dormitorio, había alguien durmiendo, tapado hasta la cintura, con su pelo desordenado, sin los lentes y con una de las manos sujetando fuertemente la sábana. Se acercó a él por un costado y cuando se disponía a llegar fue vuelta a la realidad por la voz de él diciendo Lily

La pelirroja no sabía que decir, él estaba soñando con ella, y en su cara se reflejaba tranquilidad e incluso alegría, sin pensarlo dos veces ella agarró su mano sin saber bien por qué razón lo hacía, pero fue interrumpida por un salto rápido de James.

Evans, que hacías aquí?...hace cuanto que estás aquí?- dijo, con cara de profundo nerviosismo, si sus cuentas eran claras Lily había escuchado por lo menos su nombre mientras él dormía.

Hace poco Potter, levántate hay muchas cosas que hacer y tu acá durmiendo no eres de mucha ayuda y así rápidamente salió del dormitorio con una extraña sensación de felicidad.

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de gente, para ser tan temprano sin embargo era el primer día y quizás había muchas cosas que conversar. Rápidamente Lily se fue a sentar al costado derecho de Arabella y Frente a Susan.

Qué tal la primera noche con Potter, Lils – dijo Bella poniendo cara de asco al pronunciar el apellido de James

No tan mal, aunque creo que en un mes más saco mis instintos asesinos- respondió Lily

Te hizo algo ese individuo, porque si es así yo misma me encargaré de que vea hecha realidad sus peores pesadillas- dijo Susan poniendo cara de profunda emoción al pensar que haría sufrir a uno de los Merodeadores.

Ese es el problema Susan creo que Potter no tiene pesadillas, más bien tiene sueño y por una extraña razón yo estoy en ellos.

Bueno quizás Potter los tiene hace mucho, recuerda que lo último cuatro años te ha pedido que salgas con él y tu finamente le has gritado gran cantidad de insultos que por cierto te felicito- dijo Bella

En cosa de segundos un gran murmullo de gente se apoderó del Gran Comedor y todos miraban hacía la puerta. Los Merodeadores hacían su entrada


	4. Celos

Capítulo 4: ¿Alguien esta celosa?

Lunático, cuál crees que será la próxima travesura para Quejicus?- preguntó Sirius mirando hacía todos lados en busca de Snape

Eso Padfoot, se lo debes preguntar a Prongs- respondió Remus

No Lunático, yo este año no haré nada de eso- dijo al instante James intentando escapar de la gran cantidad de niñas que querían saludarlos y una rápidamente se le colgó en el cuello

En ese mismo instante Lily miraba fijamente a la alumna que se colgaba del cuello de James y sin más se levantó de la mesa ante las miradas atónitas de Bella y Susan y caminó con paso decido hacía el grupo de chicas que literalmente comían con la mirada a los Merodeadores.

Potter, creo que la Profesora Mc Gonagall quería que te presentaras en su despacho, dijo Lily sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo pero esto fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, además de un extraño toque en su voz que denotaba rabia, tristeza e incluso un sentimiento nuevo, celos

De pronto una voz de una mujer mayor la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

No lo creo, Señorita Evans yo no he hablado con usted- dijo la recién llegada Profesora Mc Gonagall, sin saber que ponía a evidencia delante de Los Merodeadores y de un grupo de chicas, a un confundida y celosa Lily.

Profesora...lo siento...yo no quise decir eso...lo decía sólo...en realidad no se porque lo dije...

Con esto Lily salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, con una fuerte sensación de pena que aumentaba vertiginosamente y que hacía juego con pequeñas lagrimas que aparecían conforme se alejaba.

James, no sabía que pensar...solo sabía que debía correr y preguntarle la razón de su actuar

Lily...que pasa?-preguntó James al llegar al lado de la pelirroja que olímpicamente le esquivaba la mirada.

Potter, anda donde la niña, que se te colgaba al cuello, no pierdas el tiempo ya?

Estás llorando?- replicó James

Eso no está dentro de tus prioridades, ahora ándate- respondió poco segura de esto último Lily

No me voy a ir hasta que me expliques lo que te pasa- junto con decir esto, James tomó la mano de Lily y la condujo a un aula vacía


	5. A ver si ahora te aclaras

Capítulo 5: A ver si ahora te aclaras

Potter que haces-dijo la pelirroja dejando a la vista su ojos verdes empañados por lagrimas

Evans...estas llorando...ves-James la abrazó no sabía por qué pero lo debía hacer, era su oportunidad

Y Lily no parecía estar incómoda, se aferró a aún mas a su pecho, estaba comenzando a sentir, algo que a su parecer no debía sentir, pero no podía evitarlo, o acaso pensaba ella alguien podría hacerlo en esas condiciones, en semejantes condiciones.

No supieron como ni cuando, Lily comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de James, y este sorprendido decidió que también lo debía hacer. Estaban a solo centímetros de distancia, cuando el Profesor Dumbledore entra en el aula.

Creo...que los Premios Anuales, están celebrando su día como tal- dijo con un sonrisa en la cara, como queriendo decir que ya se sabía tal situación.

No...Profesor, esto no ha pasado-dijo Lily corriendo hacía la puerta y saliendo rápidamente del aula vacía, dejando a un James desconcertado.

Tarde o temprano tiene que pasar- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore, mirando a James y rompiendo ese sepulcral silencio dejado en parte por la huída de la pelirroja.

¿Cómo sabe eso Profesor?- preguntó inquisitivamente James

Si pudiera decirlo, te lo diría, pero muchas veces es mejor no hablar de los sucesos futuros, para que el tiempo haga su trabajo- contestó el Profesor con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

El día transcurrió, entre esquivas miradas de ambos, pero sabían que en la noche debían volver a encontrarse y para eso no debieron esperar mucho.

El sonido de la puerta de la sala común de Premios Anuales dio paso a una Lily algo vergonzosa con claras intenciones, de llegar luego a su habitación, pero en su intento fue rápidamente sacad de sus pensamiento, por cierto chico de lentes, al cual la pelirroja no había visto al entrar.

Li...Evans, tenemos trabajo, el Profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayamos a su oficina- dijo James

Ahora- respondió la pelirroja evitando la mirada

Me dijo que en cuanto llegarás- respondió muy seguro James

Sin más se encaminaron hacía la oficina, pasaron por la gárgola de la entrada, con la frase " Grageas sabor Espinaca" y subieron las escalinatas que subían frente a sus ojos.

Señorita Evans, Señor James...como antes le dije tenemos un trabajo especial para ustedes- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore- Creo que se me ha quedado algo muy importante en algunos años más

¿Como dijo?- Contestó la pelirroja

Señorita Evans...hace algunos día viajé al futuro, por cierto asuntos de importancia... cuando creo que olvidé una caja café, inscrita en runas antiguas, el contenido de ellas, es secreto, pero necesario...por lo que mañana en la tarde a las 17 horas, deben llegar a mi oficina para poder emprender el viaje, claro si ustedes así lo desean.-finalizó el Profesor Dumbledore.

Mañana, estaremos aquí Profesor- contestaron al unísono


	6. ¿Quién es ese chico igual a ti?

Capítulo 6: ¿Quién es ese chico igual a ti?

La mañana se cernía amigablemente con una tormentosa lluvia que no daba ni el mayor respiro, Lily suponía que los relámpagos se habían iniciado conforme avanzaba la noche, pero aquel día sólo era un presagio de muchas cosas, el primero era, que ya ad portas de ingresar al invierno y dando inicio a los primeros días de Diciembre que auguraba un difícil invierno, esta tormenta era el punta pie inicial y por otra parte ese día era diferente, así no sólo lo percibía la pelirroja, si no que también James, quién no pudo conciliar el sueño y se encontraba en la sala común al momento en que Lily asomó por la escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de ella.

No has podido dormir Potter- dijo irónicamente Lily

Si, Evans...ahora tengo hambre vas a desayunar? – contestó James, queriendo parecer indiferente, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que cada palabra que decía y que podía potencialmente dañar a Lily era su propia tortura.

Por otra parte Lily, sintió una pequeña punzada, quería por una parte pensar que aquellas palabras no eran tan surrealista si no que una simple respuesta, ¿pero Potter acaso no tenía un tono más caballeroso de decirlo?, pero que estaba pensando, se preguntaba la pelirroja, acaso se estaba poniendo ella sentimental y entre estas divagaciones, salió de la sala común de prefectos rumbo al Gran Comedor.

El día transcurrió sin mayores y grandes avances, Lily y James, sólo compartían ciertas miradas y el resto del tiempo pasaban gran parte junto a sus amigos, los que no sabían del viaje, ambos consideraron sin previo aviso ni comunicándolo entre ellos el no contarlo, ya que preveían que el "viaje" no duraría más de 1 día o en su defecto dos, y que el Profesor Dumbledore, los ayudaría a ocultar su salida sin mayores complicaciones

La hora de encontrarse en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore, paso de la misma manera en que el viento circula en tiempo de invierno y luego ya se encontraban sentados en el despacho bajo la mirada del Profesor quien les daba indicaciones

Quiero recordarles que ustedes serán invisibles, bajo ningún contexto ocasionarán problemas a la gente que habite en el futuro y sólo quiero que vean lo justo y necesario. Suerte- Diciendo esto les acercó una cúpula de piedra muy parecida a un pensadero pero en él no había franjas circundantes, si no que todo era blanco.

Dumbledore, bajo las miradas de los jóvenes, les indicó que se acercarán a la cúpula y a la cuenta de tres viajarían

1...2...3, el viaje fue extraño y no era para menos, si bien a Lily le desagradaba viajar en Polvos Flu, esta experiencia pecaba de desagradable, sentían que daban vueltas, y que a su alrededor se levantaba un extraño tubo invisible para dar origen al final de este y caer pesadamente con un golpe seco en el suelo, pero que parecía no haber llamado la atención de ninguno de los alumnos de Hogwarts que se encontraban paseando sin pensar que entre ellos ocultamente, habían dos personas de no más de 17 años.

Potter...sabes ¿dónde estamos?- pero en eso se encontraba cuando un Jóven con el cabello desordenado, túnica de Gryffindor y unos lindos ojos verdes tras dos marcos, se acercaba.

Mira...ese chico se parece bastante a ti...a no ser por sus ojos son muy parecidos a...(Lily tragó ruidosamente) mi.


	7. ¿Su nombre?

Capítulo 7: ¿Su nombre?

Es igual- dijo James mirando a Lily detalladamente

Se te perdió algo-contestó la pelirroja al ver los ojos de Potter puestos sobre ella, te recuerdo que con ese chico sólo tenemos los ojos iguales, no lo demás.

De acuerdo...de acuerdo...pero si estamos acá parados tenemos dos opciones, él chocará con nosotros y se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia o lo seguimos- replicó James con cara de profunda ansiedad de aventura

Lo segundo Potter, quítate del camino y sigámoslo

Eres tú, quien debe quitarse del camino

No eres tu, no ves donde estás

De acuerdo, Señorita Perfecta, los dos- finalizó James con tono de calmar la discusión, no había algo que le doliera más que discutir con la pelirroja pero muchas veces no sabía como y estaba nuevamente enfrascado en una discusión con ella.

Caminaron bastante, parecía que debían llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y en efecto así fue.

La Señora Gorda, no había cambiado en absoluto, esperaban que eso sucediese, ¿pero cuántos años habrían viajado al futuro?, era posible que Hogwarts guardara bajos sus muros el mismo aspecto de los años en que Lily y James estudiaban en sus aulas. El jóven de lentes y ojos verdes, entró a la sala común y mientras ésta cerraba, la pelirroja y James entraron rápidamente.

La sala común guardaba los mismos colores, las mismas formas de decoración, sólo lo que cambiaba era la disposición de las mesas de estudio ubicadas cerca de la chimenea y por consiguiente los sillones de descanso, a los ojos de los dos jóvenes, lo que más les llamó la atención fue el sillón que daba de espaldas a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de chicos, les llamó la atención porque no sólo era el único mueble que guardaba la ubicación que ellos conocían, si no que además el sillón que era comúnmente utilizado por los Merodeadores, en esta ocasión servía de apoyo para dos jóvenes, una niña de pelo castaño ondulado y con toques enmarañado que combinaba con unos ojos del mismo color, por otra parte se encontraba a un lado sentado al igual que la chica un jóven pelirrojo con cejas muy a tono que se miraba los dedos y evitaba la mirada de la niña ubicada a su costado.

Harry, hiciste los deberes?-preguntó la Jóven

No, Hermione- replicó Harry

Era de suponer, Ron tampoco, "los entrenamientos", si lo sé, pero ayer dijeron que los harían hoy, pero no, verdad, me iré a dormir, espero que los hagan porque yo en esta ocasión no los ayudaré.

Hermione, son las 7 de la tarde- dijo el pelirrojo

Me recordaste que tenía hambre, vamos a cenar mejor y a la vuelta pensaré en ayudarlos con eso de los deberes- dijo la castaña con aspecto muy enojado

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, muy seguidos por Lily y James, la primera le dedicó una mirada fugaz a James y le dijo:

Sabes Potter, el nombre Harry me encanta y aunque no lo creas siempre he pensado en poner ese nombre algún día a mi hijo, claro está si es que llegó a tenerlo

Mmm, a mi también me gusta bastante, dejando de lado que ese chico es tan parecido a mí que incluso su pelo es desordenado como el mío, ¿te has fijado en eso Evans?

Y en efecto, si bien el pelo de James era único, incapaz de ser dominado aunque el chico muchas veces lo intentó, seguía pareciendo como la primera imagen después de bajarse de una escoba, pero en esta ocasión aquel cabello que había asombrado a bastantes chicas y que cada día capturaba más fanáticas, ya no era único si no que aquel "chico del futuro" llamado Harry lo tenía de la misma manera


	8. El Comienzo

Capítulo 8: El comienzo

El trío se sentó en la mesa guardada para la gente de Gryffindor, tanto ellos como Lily y James pudieron observar que el Profesor Dumbledore los miraba atentamente, parecía como si supiese que no se encontraban solos. Pero las miradas fueron rápidamente cambiadas hacía quien se dirigía hacía ellos.

Señor Potter, el Profesor Dumbledore, lo espera después de la cena en su oficina- dijo una reconocible Profesora McGonagall con notables años más.

Señor Potter?- dijo Lily mirando con una expresión de profunda sorpresa a un James aún más desconcertado- Tienes algún hermano pequeño o quizás un primo- Lily no sabía a ciencia cierta en que año se encontraban-

Harry se levantó, mientras miraba a Hermione y Ron, al parecer quería encontrar una respuesta en sus caras que le permitiera definir exactamente que pretendía Dumbledore, llamándolo, pero no la hubo, si no que por el contrario, ellos estaban tanto o más extrañados.

La Profesora Mc Gonagall miró a Lily y a James y con una mirada disimulada, les indicó que salieran del Gran Comedor. Ella al parecer pordía ver la presencia de los jóvenes o al menos sentirla.

Al salir, se dirigió a una aula vacía, la más cercana, esperó algunos minutos lo suficiente como para pensar que ya habían entrado los dos, cerró la puerta y se dispuso a mencionar dos hechizos casi imperceptible al oído humano. De pronto se hubo cerrado la puerta y tanto Lily como James se hicieron visibles.

Srta Evans, Señor Potter, encantado de tenerlos algunos años después de concluida su educación...-comenzaba la Profesora a explicar pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por James

Profesora, me gustaría que me explicara quien es ese jóven muy parecido a mi y con mi mismo apellido- James no sabía porque lo preguntaba, si era por que le interesaba conocer si era un pariente o porque Lily parecía detener la mirada de una manera muy especial en aquel chico, una mirada que no había visto nunca dedicar a nadie por parte de la pelirroja.

Sr Potter, si usted logra mantener silencio por alguna vez en su vida- con esta última palabra la Profesora sufrió un cambio en las facciones, y sus aspectos siempre serios y educados se vieron desplazados por tristeza y pena- le podría seguir explicando. Bueno ustedes han venido aquí porque es necesario que sepan algunas cosas y ese jóven que ustedes vieron hace unos momentos resulta que es su hijo, claro y obviamente su "futuro hijo", fruto de su matrimonio con alguien que usted ama- recalcó esa última palabra- bueno consideramos que es necesario que ustedes lo conozcan antes, por dos razones, la primera, aunque sin motivo de querer adelantar los hechos, aquí están los padres de ese jóven- Lily miraba de reojo a James con la cabeza totalmente baja- y segundo que por razones imposible de revelar, y porque la vida a veces hace las cosas de una manera que no siempre nos es fácil, pero es lo mejor, más para personas que serán grandes como vuestro hijo, ustedes no tendrán el privilegio de compartir con él tanto como quisiesen y no tendrán la oportunidad de ver a su hijo en la edad que lo vieron hace un rato.

Lily, parecía extrañamente callada, pero James rápidamente habló

Profesora Mc Gonagall, entiendo que esta sea la real razón de porque estamos acá, pero ha de considerar que, Lily no está enamorada de mi aunque yo si mucho de ella, por tal razón es imposible que esto suceda.

Señor Potter, deje que las cosas sucedan, usted no es dueño del futuro ni de lo que pasará en algunos días más, así que sólo absténgase a disfrutar cada momento y usted Señorita Evans, quiere decir algo:

Quiero verlo de nuevo...por favor- dijo Lily evitando la mirada de James, quien disimuladamente dejaba escapar una sonrisa

Por supuesto, me gustaría que lo vieran antes de irse, acompáñenme por favor al Despacho del Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Mc Gonagall, al mismo tiempo que volvía a pronunciar ambos hechizos.


	9. Frente a Frente

Capítulo 9: Frente a frente

El camino, tanto para Lily como para James se hizo tedioso, no sabían bien que esperaban, pero si sabían donde iban, por una u otra razón era imprescindible que ellos conocieran a su hijo antes de nacer, al parecer no tendrían la oportunidad después o no habría tiempo para aquello. Llegaron al despacho del Profesor Dumbledore y se ubicaron a un costado de la Profesora Mc Gonagall, sin que ninguno de los asistentes a esa reunión los viera, por su puesto que tanto el Directo como la Profesora tenían plena conciencia de la presencia de los invitados.

Harry se disponía a salir del despacho, cuando tanto James y Lily lo vieron, tenía unos lindos ojos verdes esmeralda parecido a Lily, pero era sin dudad su aspecto delgado, su mirada cubierta bajo esos anteojos y el desorden evidente de su pelo hacían pensar solo una leve mirada, que James era su padre, ese aspecto no dejaba lugar a dudas. El chico se retiraba con aspecto mohíno del despacho, pero al salir pasó por el lado de Lily, quien no pudo más que mirarlo detenidamente y aferrar su mano como le era posible a la de James, ambos se miraron, sonrojados por el roce, pero a Lily eso no le preocupaba, lo que sentía por James, era aún más grande que toda vergüenza y quizás ya era momento de hacérselo saber, por otra parte James sentía que la pelirroja no soltaba su mano, era posible que sintiese algo por él o sólo eran sus percepciones, en una oportunidad Sirius le había mencionado al posibilidad de que Lily guardara en su corazón un sentimiento que no fuese odio hacía James, pero en su mente revoloteaba insistentemente la pregunta: ¿Después de querer tanto a una persona en "secreto", puede por fin que la historia se invierta?

Habían pasado 5 minutos de la salida de Harry, bajo las atenta miradas atónitas de sus futuro padres, ellos seguían tomados de la mano, mientras Dumbledore se acerca a ellos y les decía:

Es hora de que continué la historia, ya vieron lo que necesitaban ver, ahora Señorita Evans, Señor Potter les queda trabajo por delante- dijo el Director mirándolos, al parecer sabía donde se encontraban exactamente y se había percatado de que estaban tomados de la mano- bueno yo no les puedo decir nada mas, no es mi deber hacerlo- finalizó Dumbledore

Lo último que vieron fue la silueta de la Profesora Mc Gonagall mirándolos con un sentimiento de profunda tristeza, para luego solo ver un remolino a su lado, sabían que viajaban en el tiempo por segunda vez, pero en esta oportunidad era diferente, ellos y sus corazones tenían otra predisposición.


	10. Yo si tengo sentimientos

Capítulo 10: Yo si tengo sentimientos

Llegaron a la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, él les esperaba con una sonrisa detrás de su escritorio, y con las gafas de montura bajo sus ojos.

Señorita Evans, juraría que ha sufrido una gran sorpresa hoy- dijo irónicamente Dumbledore

Profesor, le molestaría que me fuera a mi habitación, por favor- contestó Lily con aire suplicante.

Vaya, señorita Evans-

De esta forma Lily, salió de la oficina y se encaminó hacía la torre de Premios Anuales, mientras James se colocaba delante del Profesor Dumbledore

¿Por qué?- decía el jóven como esperando una respuesta inmediata a todas las interrogantes que circundaban en su cabeza.

James, que quieres saber...- dijo el Profesor con aire paternal

Si es cierto, lo que vi hace algún momento?-replicó James

Lo es, ciertamente lo es- contestó Dumbledore, mientras que al chico se le colocaba una sonrisa en su rostro

Y por qué no estaremos o no conoceremos a nuestro hijo- preguntó con una voz que denotaba preocupación

James...no soy yo quien deba decirte esto, pero si algo quieres saber, con Lily estarán siempre- y marcó esta última palabra- juntos

Camino a la sala común de prefectos, parecía estar abstraída del mundo, sumergida en un mar de pensamientos, entre sus divagaciones consideró más oportuno ir a visitar a sus amigas y de esta forma se encaminó a la torre Gryffindor.

Saludó a la Señora Gorda, entró a la sala común alborotada y llena hasta más no poder de alumnos, al final se encontraban Ara y Susan conversando animadamente. Pasó entre medio de alumnos de primero y cuando solo faltaban pasos para llegar cerca de Susan y Arabella, la voz de Sirius la hizo salir de su letargo.

Evans...¿que cuentas?, un día sin verte eee-

¿Qué quieres Sirius?-

Aquella simple palabra hizo saltar a toda la sala común y dejaba sin habla a todos, Lily le decía Sirius. Lupin se acercó a ella, sabía que algo le pasaba, él era, el que después de James más la conocía, eran ambos Prefectos.

Lily que pasa?- le dijo Remus

No se... – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Lily, rápidamente fue llevada de la mano por Arabella y Susan y arrastrada hacía la habitación que compartieron por años las tres junto a las otras chicas ahora de séptimo, su cama permanecía ahí.

Lily, que pasa?- preguntaron al unísono

Lily, les puso al tanto de toda la historia, sabía que ellas eran de confiar y los más seguro que James también le contará todo a los Merodeadores

James Potter... espera hay algo que debas confesar- dijo Susan, ella definitivamente junto a Arabella sabían que esto llegaría en un momento y al parecer ya había llegado.

James no me gusta- decía Lily entre Lágrimas- yo a él lo quiero


	11. El Primer Beso

Capítulo 11: El Primer Beso

Pero...Lily... estás segura- decía Susan aunque ella sabía perfectamente que esto era así.

Creo que a lo que siento, se le puede llamar amor...–dijo Lily en tono suplicante

¿Pero que sientes Lily por Potter?- dijo Arabella con un tono que no podía ocultar su felicidad y entusiasmo. De una u otra forma ella sentía lo mismo, pero no lo iba a decir jamás, Sirius era para ella algo que no cabía en la categoría de imposible, si no que se alejaba extra orbitantemente de esa acepción, su forma de comportarse y de hacerse constantemente el galán la hacía enojar, no soportaba tener que verlo dándose a diario besos con la novia de turno, pero sus pensamiento llegaron por suerte para ella hasta ahí, Lili comenzaba a hablar.

Cuando lo veo, siento cosquillas en el estómago, ganas de volar, aunque saben que no me gustan las escobas, es tan increíblemente fastidioso que muchas veces me encontré pensando en él, pero me justificaba diciendo que el único sentimiento profesable a una persona como él, era sólo el odio, pero esto no es así, ya no soporto estar con él en un mismo lugar

Lily...estás ena...bueno eso... de Potter, aunque debemos reconocer que no es la persona más indicada para ti, pero quien soy yo...- Sus no alcanzó a terminar, los gritos ensordecedores de la Sala Común las asustaron, bajaron tan rápido como pudieron, y la escena que había en la planta baja era digna de risa

Sirius se encontraba tirado en el suelo y James a un costado intentaba limpiarse y desordenarse más el pelo si esto era posible, una niña de sexto se acercó a Lily y le dijo:

James...quiso subir a la habitación de chicas, Sirius lo siguió para advertirle que le pasaría, y creo que no alcanzó-soltó una risa nerviosa- y bueno aquí están rodaron por las escalera...dime si no se ven lindos- decía la joven que miraba a Sirius con una sonrisa boba y hasta ida.

Evans... fui a buscarte- se acercó James, sin percatarse que tenía a todo Gryffindor mirándolo y que más encima su tono de voz no era bajo

Lo intentaste Potter, que quieres- dijo Lily haciéndose la desinteresada

Esto- James sólo dijo eso, lo que siguió fue un cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones, muchas veces él había soñado con aquel momento, pero siempre caía con la realidad que era diferente. Pero ahora los dos se sumían en un beso, ante las atónitas miradas de Gryffindor en pleno.


	12. Declaraciones Oficiales

Capítulo 12: Declaraciones Oficiales

Quizás fueron segundos, minutos, eso no se sabía, al terminar ambos se miraron, Lily quería salir de la sala común lo más rápido posible, pero en su intento se dio cuenta que James empezaba a hablar:

Lily...En un comienzo pensé que eras la persona más linda del mundo mágico, me gustaste enseguida, después las situaciones se dieron para que pensara que me tenías odio, pero sin embargo el primer sentimiento aumentaba, quizás te pregunte por qué salí con tantas chicas, creo que era la única forma de tratar de olvidarme a ti, algo que no logré en lo más absoluto , si no que por el contrario, conocí un nuevo sentimiento...Lily estoy enamorado de ti- al terminar esto James, bajó la cabeza, tenía el rostro rojo, jamás en su vida se había declarado, tenía en mente hacerlo, pero no en esas condiciones

Yo también te quiero mucho- ahora Lily la que hablaba

La sala común pero exceptuando al fan club de James y algunos admiradores secretos de Lily aplaudieron fuertemente. Sirius se acercaba

Prongs...al fin...ya nos dabas la lata- dijo Sirius y prosiguió- bueno Lily sorprendes.

Salgamos de acá- dijo James con el tono más dulce jamás escuchado de sus labios

De esta forma, salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo se despidieron de Sirius, ya que los demás parecían estar en un estado de shock un poco complicado, esto había sido comprobado por Lily al intentar acercarse a Arabella, ésta se había limitado a mirarla con una risa tonta

Lily tomó de la mano a James y ambos se fueron caminando por el pasillo, ya era tarde, pero no les importaba que los retaran, fueron sólo minutos los que demoraron en llegar a la torre de Prefectos. La sala común se cernía ante sus ojos con una luz proveniente de la crepitante llama de la chimenea, se sentaron en el sillón de color rojo sangre, se miraron y James dijo:

Evans quieres ser mi novia?- dijo James con una sonrisa, durante mucho tiempo se trataron así y ahora esto cambiaría sería Lily, su Lily

Y que te hace pensar que quiero ser tu novia Potter-contestó la pelirroja

Bueno si me dices que no, no volverás a darme nunca más un beso, no nos casaremos, no podremos tener a Harry- replicó el joven haciéndose el interesante con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue rápidamente tapada por un beso.

Pasaron toda la noche sentados en el sillón, charlando de cómo se enamoraron, de lo que harían de aquí en adelante, pero las palabras eran fácilmente interrumpidas por besos.


End file.
